New Yugoslav Federation
DISCLAIMER Due to a hardware issue and no longer having any/all models I reskinned for this faction that I settled with, I have decided to kill this of two factions to start fresh. It will remain here as a reminder of what I was doing and what not to do. Overview The New Yugoslav Federation is a nation down in the Balkans in the middle of Serbia, Bosnia, and Croatia, making it a Federation. Politics is based on a president and vice president with a ruling senate, house of representatives, and supreme court that holds most of the power. The Senate and House of Reps form the Legislative Branch of the Federation while the Supreme Court forms the Judicial Branch. The President and Vice President of the Federation form the Executive Branch. The countries neighbors are the Socialist Republic of Herzegovina, Bosnia, Serbia, Croatia, and Hungary. The N.Y.F's capital city is Korskagrad with a population of 125,000. The total population of the N.Y.F is 650,000. The military of the N.Y.F is known for having a professional personnel who are well trained soldiers and pilots. History Yugoslavia 1918-2001 Yugoslavia was founded in 1918 and is made up of the six republics of SR Bosnia and Herzegovina, SR Croatia, SR Macedonia, SR Montenegro, SR Serbia, and SR Slovenia. The Yugoslav Wars would eventually tear Yugoslavia apart from the inside-out. After the conclusion of the war in 2001, the countries of Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Slovenia, Montenegro, Macedonia, and Kosovo. These countries constituted the bulk of what would be called the "Yugosphere" in 2009. New Yugoslav Federation (January 5, 2006) It was over. Yugoslavia was no more...but not for long. Visionaries from Bosnia, Croatia, and Serbia got together after seeing through their differences. They had a vision of a better Yugoslavia; all of the countries back under a single, unified banner. Gathering more to their cause, they soon created the New Yugoslav Federation smack dab in the middle of the three countries. The people who live in the N.Y.F experience cultural diversity (without bloodshed and violence), improved economy, and a strong, capitalist market. Those who live in the N.Y.F also long for the same vision of a reunified Yugoslavia. The N.Y.F will soon, one day, reunify all of the countries in the Yugosphere under a single banner...the banner of the New Yugoslav Federation. Separation of Powers within the Federation US Checks and Balances The system of government is made up of an Executive (Pres. and Vice Pres.), Legislative (Senate and House of Reps.), and Judicial (Supreme Court) Branches. The system of Checks and Balances is heavily influenced by the system used by the United States. VISUAL AIDEhttp://media.factmyth.com/2016/10/US_government_checks_and_balances.jpg Positions of Power Executive Branch * President of the Federation: The President of the Federation is the overall leader of the New Yugoslav Federation. He is elected by both the common populace and the senate. * Vice President of the Federation: The right hand man of the President of the Federation. He wields little to no power, unless the President of the Federation meets a tragic end. Then the Vice President of the Federation is to be sworn into office as the President of the Federation. ---- Legislative Branch * House of Representatives: The House of Reps are commonplace politicians elected into office by their respective population to represent the common man and woman in the government. Positions are limited to one to three per country in the Federation. * Senate: Senators are representatives who have been elected by their people to represent them in the Senate, but are much more experienced in the field of politics. This is only limited to one position per country. Senators are in-fact the president of each country within the Federation. ---- Judicial Branch * Supreme Court: Supreme Court operates like it's Western counterpart in America. No questions asked. Equipment & Firearms Infantry Protection * 6B2 * 6B3 Hand Guns * MP-443 Grachhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP-443_Grach * MP-445 Grach-II Submachine Guns * KY-19 Bizon * KY-19-01 Vityaz-SN * PP2020 (Discontinued) Carbines * ZGS-74U * ZG-9 * N4A1 (Discontinued) * Self Loading Carbine Model 1954 Assault Rifles * ZG-113 Mongol (Discontinued) * ZG-74 * ZGS-74 Designated Marksman Rifles * Sokolov SVD-74 * Sokolov SVDS-74 Battle Rifles * Battle Rifle Model 1959 * Self Loading Rifle Model 1947 Light Machine Guns * PKH Light Machine Gun (Discontinued) * ZG Pecheneg Squad Automatic Weapons * ZG/RPK-74 Sniper Rifles * Sokolov SVU Anti-Material Rifles * KVK Kivik Shotguns * Layaats 15 * ZG Vepr-12 Shoulder Weapons & Explosives Hand Grenades * RGD8 Shoulder-Fired Rockets/Missiles * Ruchnoy Protivotankoviy Granatomyot Model 1985 Aglen (Light Anti-Tank)(Thermobaric Variant: RShG-85) * Ruchnoy Protivotankoviy Granatomyot Model 2012 (Medium Anti-Tank) * SAAT1 Stiletto (Heavy Anti-Tank) MANPADS * SAAT1-AA EMP (Discontinued) * FIM-92 Stinger Demolitions * Renkov Demolition Charge Mines * TM99 Anti-Vehicle Mine * PMN-16 Anti-Personnel Mine Ground Vehicles Tanks Heavy Tanks * Zelnegorsk Model 1980https://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Zelnegorsk-Model-1980-725127073 Main Battle Tanks * Korskagrad Model 1972 & Variantshttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Korskagrad-Model-1972-724945999 * Korskagrad Model 1964 & Variantshttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Korskagrad-Model-1964-725118336 Light Tanks * Korskagrad Model 1962 & Variantshttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Korskagrad-Model-1962-725734653 * Korskagrad Model 1955 & Variantshttps://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Korskagrad-Model-1955-725789021 Armored Fighting Vehicles Infantry Fighting Vehicles * Boyevaya Mashina Pekhoty Model 1980 Armored Personnel Carriers * Bronetransporter Model 1986 & Variants Tank Destroyers * Zi-Gra Model 2006 w/ ATGM Utility Vehicles Trucks * Zi-Gra Model 1977 * Zi-Gra Model 1979 Infantry Mobility Vehicles * Zi-Gra Model 2006 Jeeps * Zi-Gra Model 1971 Aircraft Air Superiority Fighters * Niyankov Model 1982https://halo2arbiter117.deviantart.com/art/Niyankov-Model-1982-728870458 Interceptors * Niyankov Model 1981 Helicopters Attackers * Krazga Model 1969 Variant V Gunships * Krazga Model 1969 Variant P * Krazga Model 1961 Variant AMTSH Scouts * Zripska Model 1997 Transports * Krazga Model 1961 Branches of the New Yugoslav Federation Armed Forces Army The N.Y.F Army is made up of professional volunteers. Training is rigorous and takes up to seven to eight months to graduate boot camp, plus any other training for specializations. The Army has a very heavy focus on mechanized infantry, preferring fast, blitzkrieg type movements to achieve victory. Because of this doctrine, the N.Y.F.A has a wide array of APCs, Trucks, Jeeps, and IFVs but a small number of tanks. To make up for this, most IFVs, Jeeps, and APCs are equipped with the best anti-tank weapons available. The Army uses PASGT for it's infantry and uses a mix of Slavic and Western firearms and vehicles. Army Sub-Branches * Conscript Corps * Army Corps (Regulars, Armored Vehicle Crews, and Helicopter Crews) * Shock Trooper Corps * Tank Corps Air Force The N.Y.F.A.F is made up of professional volunteers. Pilot training will last up to a year to a year and a half. The Air Force has a heavy emphasis on air superiority, knowing that if it rules the skies, it will dominate the war. The Air Force uses a wide variety of aircraft, but is mostly made up of fighters and ground attackers. Air Force Sub-Branches * Fighter Squadrons Corps * Close Air Support Corps (Ground Attack, Helicopter, and Strike Pilots) * Aerial Reconnaissance Corps * Homeland Interceptor Corps Super Weapons Division The N.Y.F.S.W.D is a very secretive branch, with very little coming out. It is made up of the best scientific minds in the N.Y.F. They develop more devastating versions of existing munitions and may even be tasked with taking their research into the WMD field of research. Super Weapons Division Sub-Branches * Biological Weapons Research * Chemical Weapons Research * Nuclear Weapons Research New Yugoslav Federation Special Operations Command The New Yugoslav Federation Special Operations Command, commonly known as FEDSOC, is the headquarters for any and all special forces activities of any service branch at any given time. FEDSOC is technically considered a branch of service when a member of one service branch is brought into a sub-branch of FEDSOC that also falls under command of their previous branch of service. FEDSOC Sub-Branches * Army Special Operations Command (ARSOC) * Air Force Pararescue (ARFOR-PARRES) Relations With Other Factions N/A Category:Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:Inactive Factions